Pink neko
by nalu1234
Summary: Donde está Natsu? y quien es este gatito?. Lucy y Erza encuentran un gatito rossado en casa de Natsu que al parecer es muy cariñoso con Lucy y no se aleja de ella. Lucy se queda con el gatito llamandolo Natsuko y todos empiezan a buscar a Natsu, pero realmente, Natsu a desaparecido?
1. Quien es este gatito?

**Ohayoo minaa! He leido muchas historias en donde Natsu o Lucy se convierten en gatitos y me a apetecido hacer una ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer! si la historia se hace popular la haré larga! **

* * *

**Chapter 1. Natsuko**

Era un dia normal en Fairy tail. Habian peleas, risas, discusiones, desnudos... todo normal, pero el chico mas escandaloso de Fairy tail en ese momento no se encontraba allí.

Lucy que en ese momento se encontraba en la barra bebiendo un baso de limonada se preguntaba como era posible que en esas horas de la mañana el escandaloso de su amigo no se encontrara allí. Lucy miró a Happy quien en ese momento se encontraba de brazos cruzados y al parecer de mal humor en una mesa del gremio, Lucy se acercó a el decidida a preguntarle.

_- Happy, sabes donde está Natsu? es raro no verlo aqui contigo._ Dijo Lucy mirando con coriosidad al gato.

_- Estará aun en casa, hoy se ha levantado de muy mal humor y me ha dicho que me vaya de casa._ Dijo Happy molesto sorprendiendo a Lucy.

_- Natsu? se ha portado así contigo?._ Dijo Lucy sorprendida mirando a Happy muy extrañada.

_- Aye! y yo no le he echo nada! ví que actuaba extraño y cuando intenté ayudarlo me gritó y me ordenó que me fuera!_ Dijo Happy enojado.

Lucy miró sorprendida a Happy, Natsu no acostumbrava a actuar así con su compañero y eso a ella le preocupó un poco.

_- Tal vez deberia ir a ver como está no crees?_ dijo Lucy mirando a Happy esperando su opinión.

_- No lo se, a lo mejor contigo se comporta._ Dijo Happy aun enojado encojiendose de hombros para después salir volando en dirección a la barra.

Erza, quien al parecer oyó la conversación se acercó a Lucy, también curiosa por lo de Natsu.

_- Que le pasará a Natsu para comportarse así con Happy?_ Pregntó Erza a Lucy.

_- No lo se, deberiamos ir a verle? _

Erza asintió y asin sin mas preambulos ambas magas salieron del gremio dirijiendose a la casa de Natsu dónde encontrarian una gran sorpresa.

* * *

Lucy y Erza entraron a la casa de Natsu y Happy y miraron con horror el desorden que habia.

_- Basurero_! Dijeros ambas magas con cara de asco.

Lucy limpió la casa hace como tres meses y al parecer tres meses bastaron para que Natsu y Happy lo dejaran así, cosa que molestó a Lucy.

_- Par de idiotas... encima que les limpié la casa..._ Murmuró Lucy roja de la ira.

_- Calmate Lucy, si quieres luego castigo a esos dos, pero ahora debemos encontrar a Natsu._ Dijo Erza buscando a Natsu por la casa abriendo los cajones.

_- No creo que esté ahi dentro!._ Bramó Lucy sorprendida y con expresión cómica viendo los lugares dónde Erza buscaba.

Lucy y Erza buscaron por toda la casa y justo cuando iban a irse de casa pensando que alomejor estaba en el gremio o en el apartamento de Lucy, Erza oyó un pequeño ronroneo justo bajo la cama desordenada de Natsu, Erza se acercó con cuidado bajo la mirada curiosa de Lucy y se agachó mirando bajo la cama dónde entre la oscuridad pudo ver un par de pequeños ojos onix mirandola con temor.

_- Natsu?_ Murmuro Erza confundida viendo a esa criatura que tenia los mismos ojos de su amigo y de repente la " criatura" salió disparada corriendo de debajo la cama en dirección a Lucy y se escondió detrás de ella temblando de miedo mirando a Erza.

Erza miró sorprendida al pequeño gatito de pelo rossado quien temblava escondido detrás de Lucy.

_- Un gato?!_ Dijeron ambas magas sorprendidas viendo al pequeño gatito temblando.

_- Kawaiii!_ Dijo Lucy agachandose para acariziarle la cabeza al gatito. Quien este después al ver a Lucy sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó sobre ella haciendola caer al suelo y que el pequeño gatito empezara a lamerle la mejilla.

Lucy sonrió y se levantó agarrando al gatito en brazos acariciandolo mientras el gatito sonreía y ronroneaba mientras Erza miraba confundida la escena.

_- Creí ver a Natsu, pero creo que me he confundido._ Dijo Erza acercandose para ver al gatito rossado quien al momento en que Erza se acercó empezó a temblar y se escondió entre el pecho de Lucy.

_- N-no te escondas ahí gato pervertido!._ Dijo Lucy apartandolo un poco y sonriendole haciendole gracia la situación.

_- Porque me tiene tento miedo_? Preguntó Erza que fue respondida por un encojimiento de hombros por parte de Lucy.

_- Deberiamos llevarlo al gremio?_ Preguntó Lucy mientras seguia acariciando al gatito a lo que erza asintió.

* * *

Al llegar al Gremio todas las chicas murieron por un ataque de dulzura al ver al adorable gatito. Erza les contó a todos que no encontraron a Natsu sinó a este gatito quien al parecer no se separaba de Lucy.

_- Que monada! asin que Natsu se ha comprado un gatito! dejame verlo._ Dijo Lisanna apunto de agarrar al pequeño gatito que se encontraba en brazos de Lucy.

El gatito al ver que la peliblanca iba a separalo de Lucy le gruñó sorprendiendo a todos y enterró su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Lucy aspirando su aroma.

_- Eso es otra question, al parecer no se separa de Lucy._ Dijo Erza de brazos cruzados.

_- Jeje al parecer a salido a su dueño._ Dijo Gray con un toque de mofa haciendo sonrojar a Lucy. El gatito miró enojado a Gray y saltó sobre él para después morderle el brazo.

_- AAAAAAAAAAA estupido Gatoo! quitadmelo! quitadmelo!_ Dijo Gray histerico saliendo corriendo por alrededor del gremio mientras otros reían.

_- Ya basta Natsuko! ven aqui!_ ( no se si natsuko es nombre de niña pero me pareze muy mono :3) Dijo Lucy a lo que el gato obedientemente dejó de morder a Gray y salió corriendo hacia a Lucy con expresión alegre.

_- Natsuko!?_ Gritaron todos los del gremio mirando sorprendidos a Lucy quien al instante se sonrojó.

_- B-bueno, pensé que tendria que ponerle un nombre y ya que al parecer el gatito es de Natsu podria ponerle Natsuko no?_ Dijo Lucy mirando al gatito.

Por un momento Natsuko la miró con una caja levantad y después soltando un maullido le lamió la mejilla.

_- Al parecer a Natsuko le gusta su nuevo nombre._ Dijo mirajanee.

_- Si, y al parecer tambien es macho._ Dijo Gajeel con un deje divertido viendo como Natsuko enterraba su cabeza entre los pechos de Lucy intentando ponerse cómodo.

_- a parte de todo esto, se puede saber donde está Natsu?_ Preguntó Happy de repente preocupado llamando la atención de todos.

_- Es cierto, debemos buscarlo no?_ Dijo Lucy.

_- No te preocupes Lucy, ya verás que ese idiota estará por allí haciendo el payaso._ Dijo Gray intentado animar a la rubia y también le pareció oír un gruñido de parte del gatito.

_- Es cierto, estamos hablando de Natsu, dentro de poco ya aparecerá causando alboroto como siempre._ dijo sonriendo Erza.

Lucy sonrió a sus compañeros sintiendose mejor, no sabia porque estaba tan preocupada, en serio? es de Natsu de quien estaban hablando, estará bien.

Natsuko miró fijamente a Lucy un poco sonrojado para después ronronear y lamerle la mejilla sacando una risita de esta.

_- Bueno y de mientras que deberiamos hacer con Natsuko?_ Dijo Lucy de repente tensando a Natsuko.

- _He? no deberias tenerlo tu?_ Dijo Levy sorprendiendola.

-_ Yo?!_ Dijo Lucy confundida. _Porque yo?_

_- Bueno, al parecer solo quiere estar contigo no?_ Dijo Erza a lo que el resto del gremio asintió.

_ - Ya, y porque no se queda conmigo? a mi me encantan los gatitos._ Dijo Lisanna haciendo un puchero.

_- Pero no te habia gruñido antes? no podemos separarlo de Lucy a la fuerza._ Dijo Gray a lo que Lisanna solo bufó.

Al final Lucy aceptó quedarse a Natsuko y se fue a su apartamente con Natsuko aun en brazos ya dormido.

Lucy entró a su casa y dejó pequeño gatito sobre su cama con dificultad ya que Natsuko se habia agarrado a la camiseta de Lucy con las garras y no queria dejarla ir.

Después de Que lo dejó sobre su cama Lucy fue a escribir la novela hasta que de repente oyó un pequeño ronroneo y se giró hacia Natsuko viendo como la miraba con una sonrisa. Natsuko le maulló algo a Lucy a lo que Lucy sonrió.

_- Bueno ~~~ yo voy a darme una ducha_ dijo Lucy quitandose la ropa bajo la mirada de Natsuko.

Al terminar Lucy desnuda fué a sus cajones a cojerse el pijama y la ropa interior, al dirijirse al baño aun desnuda pasó por su cama y miró a Natsuko quien la miraba intensamente con los ojos muy abiertos y con un pequeño hilito de sangre que le caía del morro.

_- Porque sangras Natsuko? ya deja de mirarme así!_. Dijo Lucy soltando una pequeña risita pero Natsuko seguia igual casi petrificado.

_- A! ya se! tu lo que quieres es bañarte conmigo no_? Dijo Lucy sonriendo a lo que Natsuko volvió en sí y negó con la cabeza sonrojado a 10 tonos y muy nervioso.

_- jaja que mono ~ venga! que me hace il·lusion bañarme con un gatito!_ Dijo Lucy inocentemente agarrando a Natsuko quien se agarró fuertemente con las zarpas en las sabanas y después de lograr que el gatito las soltase lo agarró en brazos pegandolo mucho a su pecho a lo que Natsuko se quedó petrificado y inmobil y aprovechó este momento para llevarlo a la ducha.

* * *

A Lucy le costaba mucho enjabonar a Natsuko ya que en el mínimo momento en que lo soltaba Natsuko aprovechaba para intentar escaparse del baño.

- _Para ya natsuko! que pasa? no te gusto?_ Dijo Lucy ya harta de los intentos de Natsuko de intentarse escapar del baño, y lo agarro haciendo que Natsuko la mirara fijamente.

Natsuko miró a Lucy con expressión de cansansio, remordimiento y aun sonrojado. De repenté algo captó la atención de Natsuko, vió que Lucy tenia un pequeño arañazo en el pecho. Lucy vió hacia dónde miraba Natsuko y suspiró.

_- No te preocupes es solo un pequeño arañazo, me lo has hecho sin querer cando intentabas escaparte.. Q-que haces?!_ Dijo Lucy para después sonrojarse levemente al ver que Natsuko empezó a lamerle la herida del pecho.

Natsuko le lamió el rasguño sintiendose culpable y triste y Lucy lo entendió así que lo dejó pero pasó un minuto y Natsuko siguió lamiendole el pecho.

-_ O-oye Natsuko creo que ya me has curado el rasguño gracias, pero podrias dejas ya?_ Dijo Lucy sintiendose extrañadamente algo incómoda.

Natsuko reaccionó y saltó de la bañera para después salir corriendo en dirección a la cama mientras Lucy lo llamó.

_- Natsuko! vas a empaparme todo el suelo!._ Gritó Lucy pero Natsuko le hizo oídos sordos.

Lucy soltó una pequeña risita y pensó que Natsuko le recordaba mucho a cierto dragon slayer de fuego quien al parecer aun no habia aparecido...

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? XD un poco pervert ya el principio? XD. Para la gente que aun no se haya dado cuenta ( espero que todos os hayais dado cuenta porque si no es así lamento deciros que soys un poco lentitos) Natsuko es Natsu, y en el siguiente capitulo voy a hacer lo sucedido en este capitulo pero desde el punto de vista de Natsuko ( natsu) que les parece? dejen sus reviews para que puedan darme sus opiniones sobre la trama :) Sayonara!**


	2. Soy un gato!

**Capitulo 2 : Natsuko? ( natsu pov)**

Eran las seis de la noche, y en casa de Natsu y Happy habia un cierto dragon slayer de fuego que no podia dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba la muerte de Lucy ( la del futuro) y con tan solo recordarlo ya le dolia el pecho y volvia a tener ganas de llorar. Salió a despejar un poco su mente y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba frente al apartamento de Lucy.

...

Miré fijamente el apartamento de Lucy y aspiré para poder oler-la, su dulce aroma me enloquecía y hacia que mi corazón latiera locamente. De repente noté un olor diferente; el de un hombre.

Gruñendo salte sobre la ventana y vi a un hombre que desde su mano iba a dispararle un encantamiento a Lucy. Noooooooooooooooo!

Temiendo lo peor por ella cuando el hombre disparó el encantamiento salté sin dudarlo recibiendo el ataque de golpe.

_- Arggg, bastaro, quien diablos eres?_ Dije gimiendo de dolor en el suelo mirando al hombre que se encontraba tapado por una oscura capa.

El hombre chasqueó la la lengua y salio por la ventana. Iba a seguir-lo cuando noté un pinchazo alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. Me levanté débilmente para mirar a Lucy. La muy dormilona seguia dormida. La miré fijamente y de repente note como mi corazón volvía a latir rápidamente y el dolor desapareció.

Tapé mejor a Lucy, no queria despertarla y preocupar-la con todo esto, mañana lo comentaré al gremio para poderla proteger y encontrar a ese tipo.

Salí de casa de Lucy y volví hacia mi casa dispuesto a dormirme.

* * *

-_ Natsu, Natsuuu._ Oí como Happy me llamaba para levantarme. Inmediatamente que me levanté noté el dolor de hace unas horas otra vez, pero ahora mas fuerte.

_- Uggggg._ Gemí de dolor abrazando mi cuerpo y ví a Happy mirarme preocupado.

_- Natsu? Estas bien?_ Me preguntó mi mejor amigo preocupado, el dolor era estresante y sentía que algo iba a pasar y que debería hacer que Happy se fuera por su bien.

_- Happy veteeee._ Dije gimiendo de dolor intentando disimularlo.

_- Que?_ Dijo Happy confundido.

_- Que te vayas! ahora!_ Grité a la vez por el dolor asustando a Happy.

-_ Pues... Pues vale! allí te quedas! Natsu bakaaa!_ Dijo Happy saliendo volando.

_- Argggggggg, lo siento Happyyyy._ Dije gimiendo de dolor cayendome de la cama.

El dolor era por todo el cuerpo, sentí que me ardia todo, era un dolor abrasador. Agradecí el haber recibido el hechizo yo en vez de Lucy, sino, al pensar que ella ahora estaría sufriendo así... no lo soportaría.

-_ Me, me estoy muriendoo?_ Pregunte a nadie en concreto. Sonreí internamente, si me estoy muriendo me alegro de haber muerto al proteger a Lucy. Ella no morirá, como la lucy del futuro, como en mis sueños, la protegeré, no permitiré que muera.

El dolor me llegó al cerebro y no pude resistirlo mas. Noté como todo se volvía oscuro. Lo ultimo que ví antes de dormirme fue a.

- Lucy...

* * *

Abrí los ojos sintiéndome mareado. Espera... estoy vivo?! no he muerto?!. Intente ponerme me pié pero me caí miserablemente.

- _Que raro? porque no puedo levantarme?_ Dijo mirando alrededor y pegando un bote de la sorpresa.

_- Porque diablos ha crecido tanto mi casa_? Dije intentando caminar. _Espera.. porque diablos camino a cuatro patas?!_

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya corría a cuatro patas. Algo aquí no esta bien.. Salté con dificultad sobre una silla llena de mis calzoncillos y cuando terminé arriba salte sobre un cajón que estaba frente a un espejo, y al mirarme en el espejo...

_- Un gatoooooooo!? _Grité horrorizado cayendo del cajón del susto hacia es suelo.

Miolé de dolor... espera... miolar!? Que diablos?!.

De repente oí dos finas vozes que se acercaban a mi casa y con temor corrí escondiéndome debajo la cama.

Dios... que peste que hace aquí abajo... la peste de mi basura y la de Happy me marearon y perdí el conocimiento allí abajo.

* * *

Volví en mi al oír un ruido de fuera. Abrí los ojos, pero estaba todo escuro. Inmediatamente tapé mis morros con mis pequeñas patitas de gato y volví a miolar por la peste.

Cinco segundos después vi como alguien se agachaba para ver bajo mi cama y vi a ... ERZA?!

Asustado por su repentina aparición me quede paralizado.

_- Natsu_? Dijo mirándome asombrada y confundida.

-_ No! no! soy un gatito! un gatito!._ Intenté decir pero solo me salio un "miau". Salí corriendo a cuatro patas esquivando al demonio llamado Erza. corrí dirigiéndome a la puerta pero inmediatamente vi dos elegantes y finas piernas femeninas delante mio como obstáculo. Sin pensármelo dos veces me escondí detrás de esta desconocida temiendo por Erza.

_- Un gato?!_ Dijeron sorprendidas ambas mujeres, aunque yo aun estaba encogido detrás de esta chica con miedo.

- Kawaiiii. Dijo Lucy agachandose para después acariciarme la cabeza haciéndome ronronear. Espera... Lucy?!

Sin pensármelo dos veces salte sobre ella haciéndola caer y le lamí la mejilla cariñosa-mente. Espera... porque le estoy lamiendo?! serán instintos gatunos o algo así...

_- Lucy! que alegria verte!., no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha pasado!_ dije entre lametones pero solo me salieron maullidos.

Lucy soltó una risita y me agarró en brazos levantándome y plantándome en su pecho. Me sonroje inconscientemente viendo donde estaba. Iba a protestar pero Lucy empezó a acariciarme haciéndome ronronear.

_- Creí ver a Natsu, pero creo que me he confundido._ Dijo Erza acercandose y yo inmediatamente empezé a temblar y inconscientemente me escondí entre el pecho de Lucy. Dios... creo que me estoy excitando un poco...

_- N-no te escondas ahí gato pervertido!._ Dijo Lucy apartandome y riendo, dios... que he echo? si lucy se entera... me mata.

_- Porque me tiene tanto miedo?_ Preguntó Erza sorprendiendome, enserio... lo pregunta seriamente?

Al final decidieron llevarme al gremio y yo me apollé en el pecho de Lucy, dios... estas hormonas me están matando.

* * *

_- Que monada_! Gritaron todas las chicas rodeándonos a mi y a Lucy. Erza les contó que no me encontraron sino que encontraron a un "gatito" ( osea a mi) y que no me separaba de Lucy. Claro que no me separo, no tengo porque, se está muy comodo con ella y ella huele taaaaaan bieeeen.

_- Que monada! asin que Natsu se a comprado un gatito! dejame verlo._ Dijo Lisanna acercándose a mi y a Lucy mirándome con una mirada ansiosa. Sin poder evitarlo le gruñí para advertirle que no me separara de Lucy y enterré mi cabeza en el cuello de Lucy aspirando su adictivo olor. Los demás empezaron a hablar pero yo no les hize ni caso, con mis patitas peludas de gato me abrazé mas fuertemente a Lucy apretando mas mis morros en su cuello, iba a lamerle el cuello cuando un comentario de Gray me molestó y salte sobre el mordiendole la mano.

-_ AAAAAAA estupido Gatoo! quitadmelo! quitadmelo!_ Dijo hielito corriendo y agitando el brazo intentando que lo soltara.

-_ Ya basta Natsuko! ven aquí!_. Dijo Lucy a lo que yo inmediatamente corrí hacia ella saltando sobre ella mientras me cojia en brazos. Espera... me ha llamado Natsuko?¿

Todos los demas la miraron sorprendidos por el nombre y vi como ella se sonrojaba mostrándose muy adorable ante mis ojos.

-_ B-buno, pensé que tendría que ponerle un nombre y ya que al parecer el gatito es de Natsu podria ponerle Natsuko no?_ Dijo Lucy sonriéndome mientras yo seguía mirándola embobado.

Natsuko? Yo preferiría un nombre mas chulo como Llama, Draco o alguno asin pero Natsuko? bueno supongo que son diferentes gustos y si a Lucy le gusta Natsuko a mi también.

_- Gracias por el Nombre Luceee._ Dije a la vez que le di un pequeño lametón en la mejilla pero claramente me salio un " miauuuuu".

-_ Al parecer a Natsuko le gusta su nuevo nombre._ Dijo Mirajanee a lo que yo me reí internamente.

-_ Si y al parecer también es macho._ Dijo come-hierro con en tono gracioso, yo no me di cuenta a lo que se refería hasta que me di cuenta que abrazaba el pecho de Lucy y lo utilizaba de almohada intentando ponerme cómodo a lo que me sonroje inmediatamente.

De repente Happy preguntó donde se encontraba "Natsu", preocupado.

-_ Es cierto, debemos buscarlo no?_ Dijo Lucy apretando un poco mas su agarre en mi. Miré hacia su rostro y mi corazón saltó de golpe de dolor viendo como mi mejor amiga estaba triste y preocupada.

_- No te preocupes Lucy, ya verás que ese idiota estará por allí haciendo el payaso._ Dijo Hielito haciéndome gruñir, a que lo vuelvo a morder?

-_ Es cierto, estamos hablando de Natsu, dentro de poco ya aparecerá causando alboroto como siempre._ Dijo Erza. Vi como Lucy sonrió y me alegré de que se relajara. Les debo una a Gray y a Erza por hacerla sonreír. volví a quedarme embobado mirándola, estaba preocupada por mi? una gran alegría invadió todo mi ser haciendo que me sonrojara y inmediatamente ronronee y le lamí la mejilla provocando-le una risita.

_- Bueno y de mientras que deberíamos hacer con Natsuko?_ Dijo Lucy poniéndome tenso inmediatamente.

Al final todos insistieron en que Lucy debería cuidarme, Lisanna propuso que podría quedarme con ella cosa que no quería y al final Lucy accedió a cuidarme, me cargó en brazos y se fue a su casa cuando ya era de noche. Yo dormía cómodamente en sus brazos soñando con comida y cosas divertidas como siempre hasta que poco a poco abrí los ojos encontrándome en la cómoda cama de Lucy.

_- Cuando llegue aquí?_. Murmure ronroneando cuando de repente me encontré mirando fijamente a los ojos de Lucy.

-_ Tengo habre Lucyy._ Dije gimiendo pero solo me salio un maullido. Ella sonrió idiota-mente, seguramente no ha entendido nada pensé soltando un suspiro, que difícil es ser gato.

_- Bueno ~~~ voy a darme una ducha_. Dijo Lucy de repente desnudándose delante mio.

Pero que diabloooooooooos?! Grite mentalmente mirándola paralizado, mi corazón empezó a latir mucho mas rápido, parecía que iba a tener un paro cardíaco y mi sangre empezó a arder dentro de mis venas.

_- Porque sangras Natsuko? ya deja de mirarme así!._ Dijo Lucy soltando una risita._ Y de quien diablos crees que es culpa de que este así?!_ quise decirle pero yo aun seguía petrificado y sangrando por la nariz.

_- A! ya se! tu lo que quieres es bañarte conmigo no?_ Dijo Lucy haciendo que volviera en mí muy nervioso, negué como unas diez veces con la cabeza muy rojo aunque en realidad si que quería.

_- jaja que mono ~ venga! que me hace il·lusion bañarme con un gatito!_ Dijo Lucy agarrándome de la cintura, yo rápidamente me agarré con mis uñas a las sabanas rompiéndolas un poco. Enserio aunque tenga la apariencia de un gatito sigo siendo un joven hormonal de 18 años. Nunca he sentido atracción hacia el sexo femenino pero últimamente mi cuerpo reacciona de maneras muy curiosas ante Lucy. Se podría decir que me estoy volviendo un poco pervertido con Lucy... NO! eso nunca! yo no soy un pervertido! y Lucy es solo mi compañera... no?

Mientras tenia esta pelea mental Lucy consiguió soltarme de las sabanas y me pegó a su pecho dejándome completamente excitado y derrotado por el momento.

* * *

No se lo dejaba nada fácil a Lucy al intentar enjabonarme, cada vez que se distraía un momento aprovechaba para intentar escapar pero ella inmediatamente se daba cuenta y me cojia. Diablos... por una parte me gusta ducharme con ella ( ya sabéis que parte XD ) pero por otra parte pienso y sé, que esto esta muy mal y que cuando Lucy se de cuenta de quien soy en realidad me matará, luego Erza matará a mi fantasma y así continuamente hasta que mi propia reencarnación acabe pulverizada.

_- Para ya Natsuko!_ Dijo Lucy agarrandome y mirandome muy enojada, mierda lo que faltaba..._ Que pasa? no te gusto? _Gu-gustarme!? claro que si Lucy! como no me vas a gustar!? eres mi mejor amiga!. Pensé intentando hablarle pero sus tristes ojos se grabaron inmediatamente en lo mas profundo de mi corazón logrando inmediatamente sentirme culpable.

_( A/U momento pervert!)_

Me sentí aun mas culpable al ver el pequeño arañazo que le había hecho a Lucy en el pecho, me sonrojé mirándole el pecho y notando como mi ya erecto miembro ahora gatuno se movió de un salto, ignoré eso ultimo, y no se si fue por la culpa o por la excitación que inconscientemente empecé a lamer-le la herida a Lucy de su pecho notando inmediatamente como se ponía tensa.

Lucy me empezó a hablar pero yo no la escuchaba, mi mirada se nublaba y me sentía tan excitado que notaba como el agua de la bañera empezaba a calentarse, seguí lamiendo-le el pecho a Lucy olvidándome ya del rasguño y lamiendo-le el endurecido pezón rosado.

- _O-oye Natsuko creo que ya me has curado el rasguño gracias, pero podrias dejar ya eso?_ Pese a toda mi excitación logre oír hablar a Lucy y abrí enormemente los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que hacia.

ESTOY MUERTOOOOO! Grite mentalmente mientras saltaba de la bañera y salia corriendo aun enjabonado hacia la cama de Lucy. Oí a Lucy quejarse pero la ignoré y me escondí debajo de la manta intentando dormirme pero entre la excitación, el miedo que sentía de cuando Lucy descubriera que soy natsu y por el ruido de mis tripas por el hambre se me hizo imposible dormir.

Poco después sentí como Lucy se metía en la cama, ya en pijama. Agradecí a dios el hecho de que llevara ropa, si dormía con ella estando ella desnuda iba a desfallecer seguro.

_- Buenas noches Natsuko_. Oí susurrar a Lucy para después dormirse.

_- Buenas noches pervertida._ Dije yo sonrojado y un poco enojado por lo que me había hecho pasar, aunque el único pervertido aquí era yo. Suspire mientras sonreía. Si, soy un pervertido, pero solo con ella.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido el pov Natsu? es la primera vez que escribo un poco de contenido adulto, alomejor mas adelante hago un lemon, nose... dejen sus reviews y opinen adiuw!**


End file.
